powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave 4: Shoot Through! The Gaburivolver of Courage
is the fourth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis After Ian is attacked by Debo Doronbosu, he remembers how he lost his old friend before becoming a Kyoryuger. Plot While helping the others out, Daigo and the others are formally introduced to the gun slinging Casanova Ian Yorkland, but when Daigo asks if he ever missed a shot, Ian took offense to it and left thanks to Daigo triggering a painful memory. However, seeing a jewelry store being robbed, Ian turns into Kyoryu Black to face the Debo Monster Debo Doronbosu. The other arrive and fight Debo Doronbosu, but the Debo Monster grabs Kyoryu Red as Kyoryu Black was about to fire. With Kyoryu Black unable to fire his Gaburevolver thanks to him suffering a trigger-like episode, the others free Kyoryu Red with Debo Doronbosu forced to fall back, with Kyoryu Black leaving in a huff. Reaching the Spirit Base, Torin tells the Kyoryugers that they may need the Kentrospiker Beast Battery, but it is mysteriously missing before alerting the group to Debo Doronbosu as he was about to rob a painter's scenery. While they face Debo Doronbosu, Kyoryu Black arrives and uses the Kentrospiker Beast Battery that he stole with the Gaburevolver, but the recoil proves too much for Kyoryu Black to handle as it sends him and Kyoryu Red crashing into a car as Debo Doronbosu runs off. Later, while telling the others they may need to work together, Daigo confirms Kyoryu Black's identity to be Ian as he condescends Daigo's naive nature, before taking his leave. However, Daigo follows and gets Ian to open up and reveals how he was a treasure hunter until the day his best friend Shiro Mifune was murdered by a cloaked figure resembling Debo Doronbosu when they were looking for a rare stone. Knocked off the cliff, Ian was saved by the Zyudenryu Parasagun and has since vowed to avenge his friend. Telling Ian that unless he shoots he would still regret the event, Daigo joins the others as they face Debo Doronbosu to give their Beast Batteries time to recharge. However, Aigaron and Luckyuro join the fray with the Deboss Army overpowering the Kyoryugers until Ian arrives and manages to save Daigo from Debo Doronboss's hold by taking the shot. After being thanked in Ian's way, Daigo declares their team finally complete as they assume their Kyoryuger forms and combine their personal weapons with Kentrospiker Beast Battery into the Kentrospiker and destroyed both Debo Doronbosu's cloak and the Debo Monster. But after Debo Doronbosu is enlarged, Kyoryu Black summons Parasagun before it combines with Gabutyra and Zakutor to form Kyoryuzin Western and destroys the Debo Monster. Though the stone he and Shiro were looking for is nowhere to be seen, Ian considers the other Kyoryugers his friends and vows to protect them. At the Frozen Castle, Aigaron laments the loss of the cloak he gave to Debo Doronboss, as it is revealed that the hooded figure who killed Shiro and stole the stone he and Ian were looking for was Aigaron. Cast * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Shiro Mifune: * Wise God Torin (Voice): * Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos (Voice): * Joyful Knight Candelilla (Voice): * Raging Knight Dogold (Voice): * Sorrowful Knight Aigaron (Voice): * Funfilled Spy Luckyuro (Voice): * Narration, Transformation Gun Gabrevolver (Voice): * Debo Doronbosu (Voice): Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Torin: * Chaos: * Canderrilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Gallery *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 26, Academy Infiltration. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢うちぬけ！ゆうきのガブリボルバー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢うちぬけ！ゆうきのガブリボルバー｣ References Category:Sentai episodes